Bringing Back the Princess
by lil ferret
Summary: What happens when you mix a fiesty peasent girl, a criminal wolf, a long lost princess and an eivl wizard? Read and you'll see..,chapter three now up!R&R plz!
1. The Peasent Girl

"Seventeen years ago, to date, our kingdom was struck with a terrible sadness. The death of our beautiful and only heir, the Princess Loriana. She was taken from us in a terrible explosion, a freak accident that took place at the King Archen's University." a boring voice droned on, completely ignoring the hand raised firmly in the air. Professor Ferndish was a stout man, going bald with a green cloak around his neck. He taught at the Royal Academy, and just happened to be the most boring sorcerer in the world. Questions were very rarely asked at the Royal, everyone just sat there taking notes and being very polite. In fact, the only person ever to ask a question at the Royal was Duchess Pesu. Perhaps this was because Pesu was no ordinary Duchess; in fact, she was no duchess at all. She was a peasant girl who regularly snuck into the Royal to get an education, much to the displeasure of the crow-like Witch Evergalde, the caretaker of the orphanage. For Pesu was an orphan. But sitting there in her long blue-green dress with all the frills in all the right places and her red hair pulled back in a tiny knot, you never would have thought so. She had her hand raised angelically and was waiting for Professor Ferndish to finally call on her as he always did, no matter how long it took. "Y-yes? Duchess?" he stammered. Pesu put her hand down and spoke with a voice of such confidence that the rest of the Royals stared at her (a most rude thing to do!). "I am sorry Professor, however, I disagree." She stated in a prim voice. The rest of the class gasped, for a student never, ever, disagrees with a Professor. Professor Ferndish squished up his nose and pushed his glasses up.  
"With what part Duchess?" He asked, hiding his irritation.  
"Princess Loriana didn't die, at least not recorded. She disappeared, but her body was never found. Telling us she's dead is misleading." Professor Ferndish nearly jumped with amazement.  
"And I suppose you are the one to judge what should and should not be taught?" He snapped. "Now please no more questions!" "King Archen and Queen Dalmantia were unable to produce another heir, and as it seems.." Professor Ferndish continued. But Pesu quietly raised her hand once more, ignoring the looks she was being given by the children of real royalty. Professor Ferndish once more stuttered to a halt and once more called on Pesu.  
"Now what?" He snapped. Pesu lowered her hand.  
"Professor, wouldn't you want your pupils to have a real education.one based on truth and not on.hasty conclusions and over- reacting?" she asked, choosing her words carefully. Professor Ferndish threw down the book he was reading from. He pulled his cape up, clearly disgruntled.  
"Now that is quite enough Duchess! Expressing your opinion is one thing, but insulting the King and Queen's professional decision? Now that is quite out of line! I would prefer it if you would just listen to the facts that you are being taught and not interrupt my lessons!" he said trying to regain control of himself. Pesu cleared her throat.  
"I am sorry if I gave you the wrong idea Professor, I was not insulting the King or Queen. I was merely saying." But Professor Ferndish interrupted. "You would do well to hold your tongue! You do not talk back to your Professor! I have asked you now twice to please hold your tongue!" He spat walking to her desk. Once he had reached it Pesu stood up and yelled back at him.  
"You interrupted me and that is very rude Professor! You let someone finish what they are saying as I let you. It is common courtesy to let a lady complete her sentence before yelling at her. Now as I was saying..."  
"Out! Get out you poor excuse for royalty! You may call yourself a lady but you are no such thing! You cannot call yourself a lady until you have learned to hold your tongue! Now get out of my classroom before I have to forcefully remove you!" And he waved his hands as a large string appeared from them, pushing open the large heavily engraved doors open for Pesu to leave. Pesu smiled and quietly got out of her desk. She walked down the rows of bewildered princesses and princes and headed to the doors that now stood ajar. When she got to the threshold she stopped and slowly turned around, the busy city behind her.  
"Until next week then Professor Ferndish?" she asked and returned to leaving. Professor Ferndish snorted indignantly.  
As Pesu walked out the doors a boy around 18 came up to her and slapped her shoulder. He smiled slyly at her glaring gray eyes. He leaned against a nearby wall positively beaming.  
"So.get kicked out again? You know eventually you're gonna get caught. One way or another." He smiled. Pesu brushed her dresses clearly irritated.  
"I wouldn't if that stupid Professor would just get his facts right!" She said, clenching her fists. She started walking down the street at a fast pace. The boy ran up so he was even with her, trying to keep up with her fast pace. A carriage stopped just in time to keep from hitting them. The boy laughed as they rounded a corner. They were in a dark ally way, the neighing of horses and the shouts of sales people far behind them. Here Pesu crawled under a fence and grabbed a bag on the other side, muttering something about how Liews was gonna kill her if she got the dress dirty. She pulled out the bag and opened it; a bunch of cloth fell out.  
"No peeking!" She said to the boy, starting to undo the dress. The boy turned around.  
"He has to have at least an idea what he's talking about! He is a sorcerer." Pesu snorted as she pulled the cloth on over her and threw the gown over her arm. She was now wearing very dirty clothes that some what resembled a dress.  
"A poor excuse for one!" she snapped exiting the ally way and returning to the main road, the boy walking next to her. "Sorcerers are supposed to be exciting! Amazing! The only thing amazing about Ferndish is that he can open a door that's across the classroom." She sighed. The boy turned to face her, now walking sideways.  
"I hope that's not how you talk to him face to face. If so, no wonder you always get kicked out." Pesu rolled her eyes.  
"Of course that's not how I talk to him. I keep a good face on and talk nice, controlling my temper."  
"Good to know one good thing has come out of you parading around dressed like that!" A shrill voice called out. The boy had hit the owner of this voice, which happened to be Witch Everglade. She pushed the boy to the ground and pulled Pesu's ear down.  
"Now young lady! For what must be the third time in a month you are to return that dress this instant! And you must take the punishment the manager sees fit to give you!" The boy stood up a look of pure hatred stretching his face.  
"And you! You little piece of vermin I want you out of my sight this instant!" She shrieked.  
"Hey don't talk to Max like that!" Pesu yelled pulling free of Evergalde's grip. But Max had already run behind the nearest building. Evergalde pulled Pesu by her hand to a store selling an assortment of colorful clothes. A plump man was floating on a magic carpet, his eyes closed. As Pesu and Evergalde approached he opened one eye and smiled ever so slightly.  
"Awww. So you be the foolish child you steal my clothes. But Liews knows better." He smiled, looking down at Pesu. Witch Evergalde approached, bowing low.  
"Master Liews. I fully apologize for any trouble this orphan might have caused you." Orphan.the word stung Pesu, while she knew it was procedure when apologizing to state social status but it still stung all the same. Liews floated his carpet down gently, like a feather blowing in the wind. He jumped off and bowed to Evergalde.  
"It is quite alright madam. No harm done." He spoke with a thick slur.  
"She is prepared for whatever punishment you have for her." She said taking the gown off of Pesu's arm and handing it to the genie Liews.  
"No harm done no punishment in store." He bowed again and went to help another customer. Evergalde rolled her eyes.  
"No punishment again? I would have thought after the third time he would have punished you." Evergalde mumbled as they approached the heavy blue doors to the orphanage.  
"Don't think you'll be so lucky with me! I will have you working you so hard you'll forget all you learned in that school!" She shrilled opening the door. Pesu sighed.  
"I don't see what's so bad about me having an education!" Evergalde spun around and smacked Pesu's face.  
"You're being selfish! You are an orphan and orphans don't need education!" Pesu held her face.  
"Why do you think Liews never punishes me? He wants me to have an education! He wants me to know about the world and not be ignorant!" Pesu screamed. Evergalde turned slowly on her heel. She narrowed her green eyes behind her orange glasses.  
"Fine! You see yourself as royalty, you find yourself to be more important than the other peasants and deem yourself worthy of an education fine! You can use your knowledge on the streets! I want you out of the orphanage in 5 minutes or believe me; you'll have much more to worry about than an education." And with that Evergalde walked to her office and slammed the door. Pesu stood there, rooted to the dusty floor. Where would she go? How would she live? She just stood there, with the doors open and the sounds of the street behind her. Evergalde opened her office door and shouted out.  
"And believe me, the King will hear of your parading like your royalty! You have been nothing but trouble for me and I'm sick of it! That Liews might not want to punish you but I dare say the King will!" And she slammed her door once more. Pesu slowly looked around the room. In front of her was the old staircase that led to the rooms where the other orphans sat, dreaming of a home and a family. To her right was Everglade's office, the old sign that said 'Evergalde Orphanage' was now hanging sideways from the many slammings. To her left was a dingy looking kitchen that they had had many parties in. The orphanage was sad, but there was still some happiness. With one last look around, Pesu left her only home forever.  
She stepped out to the busy street, not knowing what she should do. She walked down the brick walkway and continued her way to Liews'. Just as the assortment of clothes was coming into view, Max tapped her on the shoulder.  
"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at the orphanage?" Pesu shook her head.  
"I got kicked out. I'm.I'm not allowed to go back." She answered. Max dropped his wide grin. He moved toward her but then thought better of it.  
"Hey. You can go to mine and my brother's place." He took her hand and wove her through the crowd.  
"Won't your parents be.upset at having an orphan?" Max laughed.  
"Well I don't really know. My parents live at the castle. They abandoned my brother and me so we made our own home. It wasn't really hard, they left us the house and my brother was old enough to work." He smiled.  
Pesu dragged her feet along slowly, following Max in and out of the people. She hadn't really been worried about a place to live. She knew Liews would do something. She was more worried about what would happen to her when Evergalde told the King what she had done. She was right, Liews may have understood about her wanting to get an education, but she was certain the King wouldn't. This was all she could think about as Max kept telling her to watch where she was going.  
"You're gonna get hit if you keep wandering like that!" He snapped pulling her out of the way of a cart as the driver yelled obscenities at her. He continued pulling her for a little while before stopping in front of a blue brick house that looked in direr need of repair. The shingles were melting and the window shutters were hanging of one or less hinges. Pesu marveled at it though, as though I were a church.  
"We're here. Good thing too or you might have gotten ran over." He said pulling her inside. He threw down the bag he was holding on a little cushion in what must have been the living room. There were patches in the wall and a pathetic looking couch sat in one corner. Otherwise the room was empty.  
"Derrick! I'm home!" Max yelled up the staircase in front of them. Pesu wandered off to nosy about the rest of the house. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She listened as Max spoke with his brother.  
"So, did you even see about getting a job? You've been old enough now for three years." Derrick was saying. Max snorted.  
"Yes as a matter of fact, I got a job with Genie Liews." He said smugly.  
"Really? He's a hard core business man. How'd ya do it?" Derrick laughed.  
"I have my ways." Max replied elusively. Pesu chose that moment to walk into the hall. She cleared her throat. Derrick shot a look in her direction. He was fairly tall, with dirty blond hair that hung in his face, and strong, chapped hands. He was obviously a black smith.  
"Max.you didn't mention anything about a girl. You're not planning to do anything with her are you?" He asked. Pesu stomped her foot.  
"Excuse you! But I am not some toy that gets.used. I don't get passed around like some object. And anyways.Max couldn't do anything with me if he tried. I'd kill him first." She snapped. Derrick laughed out loud while a red tinge appeared in Max's cheeks. Derrick slapped his knee.  
"I like her! But tell me." He coughed. "What brings such a lovely and obviously intelligent young lady here with my brother?" Pesu smiled.  
"I needed a place to spend the night and Max was kind enough to offer his home." Derrick laughed again.  
"Well we have no beds, and the two upstairs rooms are open to the elements, the roof caved in, but you are more than welcome to spend the night in our living room." And he returned upstairs leaving Pesu alone with Max, who now closely resembled a cherry. Pesu walked up to him a patted his shoulders.  
"It's ok Max, no need to blush as such." She teased. "I don't know why Evergalde was always treating you like scum. You're far better off than I ever was." Pesu said walking around. Max followed her. He lowered his head.  
"You always had that big orphanage. All we have is half a house." Pesu stopped at a large round rock in the middle of what must have been the dining room.  
"Yeah but it was always full of like 100 little kids. No privacy.no room.nothing to call your own." She sat on the rock. Max laughed.  
"When I was five I stole an apple from a Sorcerer. He got so mad he put that rock there. Did us a favor though.we didn't have a table." Pesu looked up and saw a huge hole.  
"Oh." She said craning her neck to get a better look. The stars were now out. Pesu sat there a while looking up at them when she noticed Max holding her hand. She looked down at their hands and then at Max who was looking at the stars. He had dark brown hair that also hung in his face. His green eyes were always alight with joy. He had dark tan skin and was very scrawny. Pesu stared at him. He looked at her and blushed.  
"I'm sorry." He said removing his hand. The red tinge appeared at his cheeks again. Pesu shook her head. A piece of her red hair falling loose from the bun she had. Max lifted his huge hand and gently moved it out of her face. They were extremely close now and Pesu sensed a kiss coming. Just as she closed her eyes, Derrick walked in.  
"Ok I'm having company over so." Pesu jerked away from Max and looked at Derrick who stopped in the door way.  
"I'm sorry, did I disturb a moment?" He asked with the slightest hint of a smile. Pesu laughed as Max muttered no. She hoped of the rock and went over to Derrick.  
"Who all is coming?" She asked. Both Derrick and Max laughed.  
"Everyone." They said together. Pesu smiled. Sure enough people swarmed in by the dozens, all bearing their own food and various assortments. An apprentice Sorcerer bewitched on of the holes in the wall to blare out music. Max and Derrick seemed to know them all but Pesu hadn't a clue who half of them were. But they all treated her like family and pretty soon she started to party with them all. Max was chatting away with a couple of Genies one of which Pesu noticed was Liews. She would have thought him to high class to come to a party like this. But hen again Liews was no ordinary Genie. He always had this air of mystery. He had long shaggy black hair as thick has wool and he always wore the same tan baggy pants. He usually had an assortment of beads and shells in his hair, but now all that was in his hair was a large red shell. In another corner Derrick was talking with a group of beautiful nymphs clearly enjoying himself. One of the guests had brought a large container of fireworks, which he set off inside the already broken house. People ducked and ran as large red sparks flew everywhere.  
Once the container had been emptied everyone moved outside to stare at the stars. Couples paired off to be alone. Max and Pesu went to a corner and sat there staring at the stars. And as Max grabbed Pesu's hand and kissed her, she completely forgot about everything, and for once in her life, she let her guard down. She felt absolutely perfect sitting there with Max, staring at stars that were billions of miles away.just how her heart felt. And she felt right at home, collapsing in various parts of the house with all the other guests. Her and Max slept in one of the bedrooms with no roof, staring up at the stars.  
When she awoke in the morning Max was next to her, sleeping like a little child. Pesu got up and went down to the kitchen, stepping over various bodies. She was surprised to see Liews sitting at the 'table' in the nearby dining room, a cup in hand. He looked up at her and smiled.  
"Have a nice evening?" He asked. Pesu walked over to him and sat down.  
"Yes I did. It was like a dream." She smiled. "I've never been so happy in my life." Liews laughed.  
"Yes. That is generally the effect Max and his brother have on people. That's why everyone is so eager to come to here. They are always able to feel at home here." He looked up at the hole in the roof.  
"In fact, the Sorcerer that made this hole was here tonight, enjoying himself. It is a gift that no wizard or sorcerer can own. The gift of happiness, of enjoyment." He smiled at her. "I have asked young Max to work at my store, and I hear you're going to need a steady income. I always have room for one more." He winked at me.  
"Tomorrow at nine o clock sharp." He said getting up, whispering a little poem. "Dawn approaches her broken heart, a pain stabbing her painfully as she stared up at the retreating darkness, not knowing who she was." Pesu sat there for a while, alone and happy. Until she realized that today she was probably going to be taken to the castle. She laid her head down on the rock, debating what exactly were to happen to her, when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Max, his hair a big shaggy mess, staring down at her. She smiled up at him, and then stared down at the floor. "What's wrong?" Max asked sitting down next to her. She looked into his bright green eyes, and then laid her head back down.  
"Today I probably have to go to the castle for getting an education." She sighed. Max patted her head. Then looked into her pale gray eyes and smiled.  
"You never know.Witch Evergalde may not have told the King." Pesu snorted. Eventually all the other guests got up and left. The Sorcerer that put the rock there came over, asking if Max wanted him to cover up the hole.  
"No, it's a great thing to sit here and eat and look up at the stars. We'll get fixed eventually, but thank you." He smiled as the Sorcerer left. Pesu looked at him.  
"Why did you steal the apple? You couldn't have been that hungry as to steal from a Sorcerer." She asked. Max blushed.  
"I saw a monkey on my way home and I wanted to give the little guy something to eat. It wasn't for me. And it's the only time I've ever stolen anything." He replied. Pesu forced a laugh.  
A loud knock echoed through the now empty house. Max got up and went to answer it. Pesu was scratching something in the stone when she heard Max fall to the floor. She stood up and ran over to the door where three large palace guards stood. One of them pulled her hair and forced her out the door while another picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. The third proceeded to bound and gag her. A little man appeared in front of her, dressed in long bright orange robes and a square little hat was propped on his head.  
"Miss Pesu, you are herby under arrest for impersonating a royal official and attired in such form, receiving an education. You are also accused of stealing from Genie Liews' clothing store. You are to be taken to the castle where you will receive a speedy trial. A very speedy trial." The man squeaked. Pesu pounded her hands against her captors back. The short man started walking towards the just awaking town. The only people there were farmers putting up their booths for the morning market. The other three followed. Pesu started screaming as much as she could through her gag.  
"Shut her up! Anyway you can.I don't want to draw attention." The short man hissed. So her captor threw her down on the hard dusty road and smacked her over her head. Pesu's head rolled to her shoulder and she was silent.  
When Pesu awoke she was chained to a wall in a dark room that reeked of death. She lifted her head, a few red strands of hair getting in her face. She glared around the room until her eyes rested on a man chained not some 5 feet away from her. He was sound asleep so Pesu kicked him with her foot. He snorted and lifted his head a few inches.  
"No! That bargain wasn't fake! It's as real as the gold in me tooth!" He mumbled. Pesu rolled her eyes and kicked him again harder this time. He jerked awake and rattled the chains attached to his arm. Then he looked around and paused when he saw Pesu. He leaned in closer.  
"Who the hell are you and what right do you have.waking a man from a wonderful dream? I'll have yer 'ead for this!" He threatened, Pesu rolled her eyes again.  
"My name is Pesu, and for your information.you really smell." She said backing as close to her wall as she could get. The man smiled, reveling not one gold tooth. Pesu plugged her nose.  
"Stefan Dawson's the name.rare merchandise my game." He grinned even wider, leaning back in his chains.  
"So, what brings a lovely lady like you to the dungeon of the King? Surely not for.something dirty.I'd wager?" He said looking her up and down. Pesu kicked his face. Stefan swore loudly.  
"I sir, am not some toy to be played with! I'm here for a most unjust charge!" The man laughed out loud.  
"Aren't we all love? Aren't we all?" He laughed louder. "So, love, what 'unjust charge' are you here for exactly?" he smiled.  
"I'm here for impersonating a royal official." The man laughed.  
"You can drop the prim and proper attitude miss, rightly it sickness me bones." He laughed again. Pesu stared at him.  
"Fine. I dressed up as a duchess and went to school, even though I'm just an orphan." She pulled up her knees and rested her head on them. The man looked at her.  
"Well your trial is in about, oh I'd say like and hour. Oh and you forgot to mention you stole clothes from Genie Liews' place. Not good to keep secrets." He said through a thick accent. Pesu glared at him.  
"Well if you knew that why did you ask me what I was here for?" Snapped Pesu. Stefan laughed.  
"Just making conversation love, after all we are cell mates." He winked at her. Pesu stared at the door about 20 feet away from her. The man started singing a little tune that Pesu was sure she had heard before.  
"Dawn approaches her broken heart, a pain stabbing her painfully as she stared up at the retreating darkness, not knowing who she was."  
Just as Pesu was going to ask him where he heard that the door slammed open and a tall man came in carrying a ring of keys, he used on of these keys to unlock Pesu's chains. Then he grabbed her and took her up a long flight of stairs to a room beautifully attired with red velvet curtains where a tall desk and a single chair were. A man wearing long black robes was sitting at the high desk and Pesu was roughly seated in the little chair. She was tied to it with dark rope and the man with the keys left. But before long the doors opened and about 15 more people came in all carrying their own chairs. They sat down rather noisily and the man with the robes (who was obviously the judge) banged a gavel.  
"We are here to discuss the offenses of Miss Pesu.uh." The judge leaned in.  
"Do you have a last name?" He asked gently. Pesu shook her head. The judge rolled his eyes.  
"We are here to discuss the offenses of Miss Pesu, whom is charged with impersonating a royal and in such form attending schooling higher than that allowed to peasants. She is further charged with stealing from Genie Liews' clothing store.or at least she would be had he pressed charges, however, seeing as how he has not, she is charged only with impersonating a royal and attending school." He said sounding confused. He cleared his throat.  
"What say you Pesu?" Pesu looked around.  
"I do not deny the charges; I did attend school because I wanted to be more than some simple orphan. I wanted to be able to carry on an intelligent conversation beyond that of what three years of low schooling would allow. When I woke up in the morning I wanted to feel like I knew something, like I was a part of the world. I wanted to know I had a future outside of the orphanage. Is it such a crime as to want to know? To be part of knowledge and education? If so than I am guilty." The judge pushed up his glasses.  
"So you do not deny the charges?" Pesu looked at him.  
"Did you not hear anything else I said?" She asked. The judge shook his head.  
"Almost everything you said there was used by the education you stole, I am considering it evidence. And as you have said that you do not deny the charges, I sentence you to ten whippings. And a further three days in the dungeon." Pesu looked around. She was thoroughly frightened now. She had received many whippings at Witch Evergalde's, but she was old and she only whipped once or twice. This was a strong man, and for ten whips. Pesu didn't know if she would be able to take it. The judge got up and left and so did the group of people with their chairs. Pesu wondered what significant purpose they served. The man with the keys came in and untied Pesu. He dragged her along a long corridor, and then turned into cold room with chains on the wall. There was hay all over the floor. Pesu felt numb as the man rammed her into the wall and chained her to it. She had to turn her head and lean against the wall. She heard him leave momentarily and her heart dropped as she heard him crack the whip. "I have been instructed to whip you front for 5 whips and back for 5 whips." She heard him come towards her and then suddenly felt extreme pain as he whipped her the first time. She could feel the blood running down her back. Her eyes watered but she refused to cry. It was the same way the second time, but from the third time on she was too numb even to feel it anymore. Her eyes were permanently glued shut it felt and her voice hurt from screaming. She barely noticed the man turning her around. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't manage it. She was sure the first whip on her front would kill her. The man raised the whip and brought it down on her. The pain Pesu felt was beyond anything. She screamed harder than she had ever before. The man raised the whip again but stopped. Pesu's shirt had ripped and was hanging loosely from the tears in the back and the rip in the front. And directly over her heart the man could just make out a triangular scar. He dropped the whip and walked over to Pesu who couldn't even raise her head. He traced the scar and then ran out the door. Pesu was left alone; she could hear a cricket in a corner, rubbing its legs together. Then she heard the door slam open and in walked the King, followed by the short man with the yellow hat and the man who had whipped her. The King came up to her and stared at the triangle over her heart. He too, traced it and then he asked her a question. "How long have you had that girl?" He asked. Pesu tried to answer but all that came out was garbled sounds. The King slapped her and repeated the question. But before Pesu could even try and answer the man with the yellow hat came up and whispered something in the King's ear. The king nodded. "Very well, I shall talk to her tomorrow. She should be able to talk by then right?" And he stormed out of the room. The man with the keys untied her and carried her down to the dungeon where he locked her in the chains across from Stefan. Pesu totally crashed. Her head fell to her shoulders and she slept soundlessly. Stefan gave her a brief look of pity. Then he too fell asleep.  
Pesu awoke in the morning barely able to move. Her back was stiff and it ached if she moved. She looked across her to see Stefan staring back at her. "Hurts.don't it love? It'll be worse tomorrow unless you do somethin' 'bout it." He rolled over a bottle that contained a green liquid. "Sip that and I guarantee you'll be better in no time." He winked. Pesu rolled the bottle over to her and picked it up. She uncorked it and sniffed it.  
"That smells disgusting." She said drinking it. It burned her throat but it didn't really taste all that bad. And sure enough, she could already feel her back getting better. She rolled the bottle back over to him and said thank you.  
"No problem love, you know they're making quite a fuss over that scar you got on yer chest." He nodded in her direction. It was dark last night and Pesu hadn't been able to get a good look at him but she saw now he had light wooly hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail and he was wearing a green vest over a bare chest and light dirty pants. He noticed her staring at him. His eyes were a fierce orange.  
"Stole the shirt from the King himself, they took it back naturally." He shrugged. Pesu smiled.  
"And why exactly did you steal it from the King?" She asked. Stefan shrugged again.  
"Got bored." He smiled. Pesu looked down at her torn shirt. She sighed.  
"I've had that scar ever since I can remember.I don't know how or when I got it.I've never really thought that much about it." Stefan smiled again. Footsteps echoed out the door.  
"Perhaps you better had love." He said as the door opened, revealing the King and at least three others.  
"Michael." The king nodded to the man with the keys from the night before. He walked over to Pesu and unlocked her chains. She stood up and was amazed that it didn't hurt.  
"Michael baby. How've you been? Been a while since you've stopped my way." Stefan called to Michael's retreating back. The door shut behind Pesu, blocking out Stefan's calls. The King led the way down the hall, his dark green robes flowing behind him. Michael pushed Pesu in front of him and the other two people were in front of her. The King took them to a room with bright walls that looked like a conference room. A long table was in the center of the room. The King sat at the head of the table and motioned for the others to sit down. Michael forced Pesu in the chair across the table from the King. The others sat down in the chairs in between them.  
The King stared at Pesu, who was wishing desperately to be anywhere but here.  
"How long have you had that scar, Miss Pesu?" He asked in a fake gentle voice.  
"As long as I can remember sir." She replied. He nodded.  
"How long have you been at Witch Evergalde's orphanage?" He asked in the same voice.  
"As long as I can remember sir." She said again. The King slammed his fist.  
"How did you get it?" He asked trying to regain control.  
"I don't know sir." The King slammed his fist again.  
"I want answers! Who were your parents?" Pesu thought that was a most unfair question.  
"I don't know! I am an orphan! I don't know anything of my past! And may I be so bold as to tell you I believe this discussion completely pointless. Yes I have an unusual scar on my chest, so what? Does that make me some kind of criminal?" The King stared at her as everyone else drew their breath.  
"Three weeks in the dungeon. That tongue of yours will get into more trouble on day." The King said getting up. And before she knew what was going on Pesu was being dragged once again to the dungeon, only this time she entered to the voice of Stefan's singing.  
"O, I once was a wild man out in the woods with an axe and a knife and a bottle of gin." He stopped as Pesu was chained to the wall. She listened as Michael's footsteps died away.  
"So.what'cha doing back 'ere?" Pesu glared at him. Then she remembered something.  
"That song you were singing earlier.where did you hear it?" She asked. Stefan looked surprised.  
"What? O, I once was a wild man."  
"No no! Please not that one. The one you were singing as I went to my.trial.if you could call it that."  
"Eh, at least you got a trial; I was just thrown done 'ere. But if yer talking about the one about the princess, I learnt it in a pub. Some Genie Liews taught it to me." He said looking up at his chains.  
"Oh." She too looked at her chains. There was a window with bars on it high above her she leaned around to try and look at it and her necklace fell out of her torn shirt. When Stefan looked at it his eyes got huge with a kind of thirst. Pesu just noticed how wolfish they looked.  
"Where did you get that?" He asked. Pesu looked down at her necklace. The sliver chain was worn and the green sphere at the bottom was now a pale blue.  
"This? I was found with it. Genie Liews told me it was the old royal symbol. I don't know where it came from." She said eying him.  
"Has good old Archen seen it?" Stefan asked with an edge to his voice.  
"No.I hid it from him." she said slowly. She looked back up at the window and noticed a slight shadow that had not been there before. Stefan too noticed it and he muttered: Break in.  
Pesu watched holding her breath has a rope was lowered thorough the bars. Then the bars bent making room for one person. And slowly a foot appeared.  
"Must be a Genie.a sorcerer wouldn't bother with rope and a witch wouldn't bend the bars.she'd just melt them." He looked up even higher. "Liews." And sure enough the Genie was standing in front of Pesu, unlocking her chains.  
"I haven't got much time lass, we have to go." He said tugging her arm. Stefan clearly didn't think this was going the way he had planned.  
"Hey! What about me?" He called. Liews turned around.  
"You deserve to be here." He said turning back around. Stefan panicked.  
"What about your good old friend Stefan? Pesu! Wait you can't leave me here! Good old Stefan! Think of all I told you!" he called. Pesu stopped and sighed.  
"We really shouldn't let him stay here.he really is a good man."  
"If you wish lass." And Liews unlocked Stefan's chains. They started to climb up the rope, Liews first then Pesu and Stefan at the rear. They were climbing the over the window through the bars and on to the carpet Liews was always on when Pesu's necklace stood straight out. It stayed there on its own, as though someone were trying to pull it off her neck. Stefan and Liews stared at it as Pesu looked around, a voice ringing in her ears.  
"Come to me.you escaped me once.that will not happen again.come to me.come to me." It sounded as though someone were right next to her. She looked around once more, not seeing anything. Stefan grabbed the necklace and stuffed it down her torn shirt. Pesu looked at him.  
"Aye and you'll want to keep it there love." He said hopping on the carpet. Liews helped her on and they were off.  
"Where are we going?" Pesu asked, still shocked by what had happened. Liews looked at her.  
"My place. They'll never think to look for you there." He said leaning back. Pesu could feel Stefan looking at her.  
"What?" she snapped. He smiled.  
"You've heard the command of a great Sorcerer and you've ignored it.haven't you?" He asked. Pesu didn't answer. Liews steered the carpet into a window above his shop. The first thing Pesu saw was Max. She jumped off the carpet and into his arms.  
"Max! I'm so glad your ok!" Max kissed her.  
"Me? What about you? Your back! What did they do to you?" Pesu smiled weakly.  
"Nothing.I'd really rather not talk about Max.is that ok?" She asked gently. Max nodded. Max hugged her as they heard a great smashing of things. Stefan was in a corner going through the contents of a large cupboard.  
"Where is the stinking rum! Come on Liews you don't mean to tell me you ain't got a single pint of rum on ya?" He said through an accent that already made him sound drunk. Pesu laughed.  
"I do believe the little lady has had quite an adventure.I suggest we all go to bed. Pesu you may have my room." Liews said glaring at Stefan. Stefan smiled his crooked smile at the Genie.  
"Aye! And what about me? I've been down in that dungeon a lot longer than she has! You don't see anyone drooling over that do ya?" He spat. Liews walked up to him and pushed him in a chair.  
"You deserved to be there." He said turning to Max.  
"You may either stay here or go home.it's your decision." Max looked at Pesu and then at the door.  
"Errr.I think I'll go home. Derrick will be waiting for me." He kissed Pesu on the cheek and then left. Stefan raised his eyebrows as Max shut the door behind him.  
"There's something odd about that boy." He said, clucking his cheek. Liews shot him a dirty look.  
"He's a good boy and an honest worker." He said. "Which are 10 more things than I can say about you." Stefan laughed. Pesu was climbing a staircase to Liews bedroom.  
"But he's a good man." She said before bidding them both goodnight. Liews' room was filled with many different kinds of bottles. Big ones, small ones, some with tiny necks and big bottoms, all in every different shade of the rainbow. In one corner there was a mound of hay with thick velvet sheets on it. Pesu started to undress but fell asleep before she'd taken off her shoes.  
She woke up in the middle of the night from a terrible dream. She had been running from something.but she did not know what. She was climbing up an endless flight of stairs, never looking back. And then she woke up, she was covered in cold sweat. She looked around the dark and unfamiliar room, scared at first of the bottles lining the shelves. Then she noticed something in a corner, a slight movement. She got up and wrapped one of the long velvet sheets around her. The movement in the corner had stopped, but she still felt uneasy. She slowly walked over to the corner, feeling around for anything unusual. Then her necklace jerked up.as though someone were trying to steal it. She screamed and tried to run but the necklace was holding her in place. She looked around her as hundreds of shadows closed in on her. She screamed louder, trying to grab the necklace and stuff it down her shirt as Stefan had before. But now what ever it was that wanted it had a much stronger grip on it than before and she could not get it off. She tried un- hooking it but that didn't work either. What ever was had the necklace was not just holding it, it was holding her. One of the shadows was tearing up her leg. She grabbed one of the bottles and smashed the shadow with it just as Stefan and Liews appeared at the door. And in an instant, the shadows were gone, but the necklace was still floating, as though by some invisible hand. And as Stefan went to snatch it, it was ripped from Pesu's neck and then vanished. Stefan stared at her.  
"He's gotten one thing back love.and he'll be coming back for the other." he whispered in her ear. Liews walked over to her and out an arm around her.  
"She'll not be left alone anymore. Wherever she goes I want at least two other people with her." He said to Stefan. Stefan took a step back, waving his hands.  
"Ey? Why are you telling me this? I'm just passing through." He said putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. Liews rolled his eyes.  
"Never can trust a man like Stefan.dishonest." he sighed. Pesu was starting to regain herself.  
"What did he mean by 'he's gotten one thing back'? Did he mean the necklace?" She asked. Liews shook his head.  
"I don't know lass.he could have meant a number of things. But I know one thing, mind you though this is assuming we can trust him, when he said 'and he'll be coming back for the other'.he meant you." Pesu looked at the floor. Liews patted her head.  
"One thing about Stefan is: once he likes you, you can pretty much count on him being honest. Most of the time.can tell things about people, Stefan, he knows things." Liews said grabbing Pesu's hand and bringing her down the stairs. They stayed up the rest of the night and, just as dawn was appearing over the ocean, Liews took Pesu by the hand and into a storage room.  
"We have to dress you up and make you look like someone different, the royal guards will be patrolling looking for you and Stefan." He said So he picked her out a simple but clean dress. It was dark green with a white apron to go with it. After she had changed into it Liews' sat her down and started doing circles around her.  
"We'll have to do something about your hair.cut it or something." He continued walking around her. Then he raised her long red hair and put it in a bun. He topped it off with a white bonnet.  
"There! You'll be my maid!" He said. Pesu looked around. "Has Max come yet today?" She asked. Liews shook his head as Stefan laughed. "Aye, I reckon he's got other things on his mind." He said standing up and stretching. "Aye! Now what about my make-over?" He asked, but Liews shook his head. "You don't get one." The grin was immediately wiped off of Stefan's face. "You are to stay here and not do anything stupid." Liews said bringing Pesu to the door. Stefan nearly fell over with nervousness. "You keep me locked up 'ere and I swear I cannot be held responsible for anything I do." He said. "They kept me locked in that dungeon.watching as I slowly went mad." his bright orange eyes darted around the room, filled with an obvious panic. Liews slowly walked over to him. "Have you gone mad? Just stay here and don't do nothing stupid." He said opening the door and gently shoving Pesu through. "What did he mean he couldn't be held responsible?" She asked walking to Liews familiar stand. "Poor man. It's what the King's dungeon will do to you. Makes you forget who you are. Not that the King has always been that way.there was a time when he was kind.never hurt anybody. Course that was before he lost his only daughter." Pesu stared at the Genie. "How did she disappear? Really. I've tried to get that out of Professor Ferndish but he insists she died." Liews looked down at her. "Well, along time ago there were two Sorcerers. There were both advisors to the King, but in the end one turned bad." He said as he started loading clothes onto the near by racks. Pesu, too, picked up various garments and putting them on racks. "See, they didn't like each other, these two, so they often quarreled. Never using magic but through discoveries of such. They were both trying to find the meaning of life.for it was believed that the answer to such a question was one of.immense power. And when channeled.this power could be used as a weapon.for good or evil. The story goes on that the good Sorcerer found the answer.and was consumed by it. When the evil Sorcerer came to his lab to find it, the good Sorcerer hid it from him.inside the Princess Loriana. No one knows how, or why, or even if it's true, but the Princess disappeared that night. The good Scorers lab was blown to pieces in a 'freak' accident." Pesu had finished with her pile of clothes and looked up at the Genie in awe. "How do you know so much?" She asked him. He chuckled. "I am a Genie!" was all he would say. Pretty soon the shopping corner was filled with travelers. Pesu was doing all she could to help Liews; she wanted to show that she was grateful for all his help. As she was helping a customer, she saw a ways down the crowded street a group of men dressed in black armor.the Kings guards. They were making their way quickly down the street. Pesu pretended not to notice. The customer she had just helped walked away just as two of the guards approached her. They stared down at her with curious looks, but walked away. She sighed as a wave of relive swept over her. She looked around; Liews was in a corner taking a break. Pesu walked over to him.  
"Didn't Max get a job here?" She asked. Liews nodded.  
"Aye lass, I'm a little worried.he was supposed to work today but obviously he hasn't shown up" He too sighed.  
A great commotion was caused a few booths down, a couple of parrots squawked and a group of men started swearing. And through all the ruckus, Pesu could just make out Stefan's unruly singing voice.  
"99 bottles of rum on the wall!!!! 99 bottles of rum! Take one down pass it around..92 bottles of rum on the wall!" he had obviously been drinking. Pesu stood up and ran over to the booth, Liews right behind her. A group of men were standing around Eddy, looking as though nothing would give them a greater pleasure than to kill him. Liews tried to calm the crowd while Pesu ran to see if Stefan was ok. She kneeled by him, trying to get him to his feet.  
"Come on Stefan! Up you go!" she pulled him to his feet just as two guards rushed over.  
"Hey! You there!" they shouted at Pesu. "You are helping a wanted criminal!" they started charging towards her but she pushed Stefan to his feet and dragged him through the crowd.  
'.can tell things about people.Stefan.he knows things.' The words echoed through Pesu's ears. She couldn't let the guards get a hold on him.for some reason she needed him.  
She dragged him down through an ally way and pushed him against the wall.  
"Are you insane!!?" she yelled. Stefan glared at her, putting his face so close to hers she could smell the rum he had been drinking.  
"Insane? Insane now am I? Well! I ani't got nothing to say 'cept one thing to that.99 bottles of rum on the wall, 99 bottles of rum!" He slowly staggered away but Pesu grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. She began looking up, she knew the building they were leaning against was Liews' but she needed a way to get up. She spotted Liews' bedroom window a little ways up and to the left. One of his strange bottles was sitting on the ledge. Pesu looked up. High above her was a metal rod that was just barely being supported. If she hit the wall in just the right spot, the bar might fall. She saw a loose brick about halfway up, she kicked it three times as hard as she could, and sure enough the bar fell. She heaved it up and propped it against the wall, it was just tall enough to reach Liews' window. After making sure it was stable Pesu shoved Stefan towards it.  
"Climb." She said with a smile. Stefan stopped signing and looked up at the long pole.  
"You first love." He said. Pesu sighed and started up the pole, Stefan close behind her. She was just about to climb in the window when she noticed Stefan looking up her dress. She clamored over the side of the window, and just as Stefan was about to grab the ledge she grabbed his hand and kicked the pole to the ground. She listened as it made a loud clang. She looked down to see the frightened face of Stefan. She smiled and said: That was for looking up my dress. Stefan looked at her in awe.  
"Please! Please let me up! I told you.I told you.I can.I cannot be held.it's not.not my fault." he stammered with obvious effort. Pesu stared into his wolfish eyes.so consumed by them she let her hand slip. She screamed as Stefan almost fell to his death. He grabbed the window ledge just in time and pulled himself over. He crawled over the ledge and went to a corner where he just sat there, rocking back and forth. Pesu ran to see where Liews was. She ran down the staircase and straight into Max. He looked startled to see her and even more so when she flung her arms around him.  
"Max! I'm so glad you're here! Stefan is up in Liews' bedroom.he's gone insane!" She screamed dragging Max up the flight of stairs. Moments after Max had entered the room Pesu heard Liews opening the door downstairs. He entered the room, quite confused as to why such a gathering was taking place in his bedroom.  
"Good gracious man.what on earth happened to you?" He asked, clearly talking to Stefan. But Stefan just sat there, shaking his body and gave no reply.  
"He kept babbling on about.about how he couldn't be held responsible. He kept saying how..he didn't like to be closed in." Pesu stared at the lump that was Stefan. She looked worriedly at Liews. Liews walked over to Stefan and shook him.  
"Come on! What happened to ya!!?" Liews yelled. A mad glint appeared in Stefan's wolfish eyes. He looked at each member in the room, stopping when they landed on Pesu.  
"You.you have ignored the call.you have ignored the summons. my master called to you and when you did not listen he punished me! Me! I.i can't .take it anymore." He leaped up and grabbed Pesu by the throat.  
"You!!!! You are the cause of my pain.." He said as Liews smacked him.forcing him to drop Pesu. Pesu looked widely around the room for any sign of max.he wasn't there.  
"Where's Max?" She asked as Liews was trying desperately to figure out what was wrong with Stefan.  
"Stefan! Speak to me man.what is wrong with you?" But Stefan promptly collapsed to the floor with out another word. Pesu looked at Liews with deep concern.  
"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" She asked timidly. But Liews only shook his head no. 


	2. Princess Lorianna

An: Ok! I finally figured out where I want my second chapter to go!! Yay! And it will not be anywhere near as long as the first chapter (sorry).  
  
After spending over five hours discussing what was wrong with Stefan, Liews and Pesu finally came to the conclusion he was insane. They didn't quite know yet what they were going to do about it, but at least now they knew what was wrong.  
"But what did he mean by I'm the cause of his pain? That's the one part that still bothers me." Pesu said, setting down her glass of water on Liews' finely scrubbed table.  
"Who knows? He could have been thinking a number of things lass, assuming he was thinking at all." He said setting down his class of warm tea. "We have to keep him contained. He can't go out or he'll get caught." He said with a sigh. Pesu looked at him from across the table.  
"It's awfully quiet up there."she said looking up at the ceiling. Liews, too, looked up.  
"Do you suppose we should check on him?" He asked, twitching his nose. But Pesu was already on her way up the staircase. Just as she reached the top she heard a terrible noise, somewhat a mix between a man screaming and a dog barking. Then she heard a terrible voice, like icy nails going down a blackboard.  
"You have failed me, I gave you the gift you so much desired and now.I'll rip it from you bit.by bit." It drawled. Pesu stopped dead in her tracks. And as though a great wind was inside the house, her skirt started fluttering, her hair started coming undone beneath her bonnet, as a draft was calling her inside. She reached out to the door handle. It shook violently, and Pesu listened breathlessly as the icy voice spoke, sounding slightly pleased.  
"Ah, my second guest has arrived. Maybe I'll shall spare your life, you mangy beast. You do have some good you can do for me." And a large boom sounded in the room. Pesu started to back away as Liews approached her. He grabbed her shoulders as Pesu let out a scream. He covered her mouth.  
"Shhhh.he knows you're here." He whispered in her ear. The door handle continued to rattle until it finally shook open. Tears swelled in Pesu's eyes as she saw what was on the other side of the door. Stefan was tied to a chair, hanging in loosely in the rope that was binding him. He had a black eye and he was bleeding all over, and clearly visible through the back of the chair, was a gray tail. Pesu ran in and started untying Stefan while Liews started slapping his faces gently, trying to get him to regain conciseness. Once Pesu had successfully untied him he fell straight into Liews' arms.  
"Looks bad lass." He said leaning over to investigate the tail. "I think he might be a werewolf." He said. Pesu leaned over, looking at the gray bush with a mixture of confusion and worry. Then she looked out the starry window.  
"It's not a full moon." She said noticing the crescent moon hanging in the sky. Stefan made a barely audible gasp and Pesu spun around to see what was wrong. Liews was trying to force him into a standing position. He was hanging strongly on Liews and was trying to say something.  
"Pesu, run downstairs and you'll see a large green cabinet, inside are some herbal shells. Bring as many as you can up." Liews shouted. Pesu wasted no time in running downstairs. As she reached the bottom she could see just to her left the green cabinet. She opened it and found a jar of herbal shells. She grabbed them and was about to run back up the stairs when a voice stopped her in her tracks.  
"You go help the beast. It's just what he wants. Why spend your time here? Doing absolutely nothing, making no difference. Why not come with me? Come to me my little pet, I can tell you who you are." The voice called. A large shadow appeared to her right. It loomed over her while she was rooted to the spot. It outstretched a hand and pulled a strand of red hair from Pesu's face.  
"I can tell you the one thing you've been wondering all your life, I can tell you who you are." It whispered in her ear. Pesu dropped the jar with a crash.  
"Yes, that appeals to you. You want to know who you are, so when you look in the mirror you don't see a stranger. So you don't see a small girl with no past and no future." It spat. Pesu shivered.  
"I'm right aren't I? Just one little word that's all you have to say. Am I right?" It teased. Pesu closed out the tears that were flooding her eyes. This was worse than when she was whipped, this was the highest torture.  
"Pesu don't answer!" Liews shouted from the stairs, obviously worried when he heard the jar break. The shadow disappeared with out a trace. Liews ran down the stairs and hugged the now petrified Pesu.  
"Yes." she said covering her face with her hands. Liews looked confused but said nothing; he simply picked up the herbal shells. After picking them all up he ran upstairs to heal Stefan, but Pesu just collapsed to the floor, unable to move. Finally, she regained the strength to go upstairs.  
When she opened the door to the bedroom she noticed that Stefan looked remarkably better. He was lying on the bed, Liews next to him applying the shells. He still had the black eye, but he wasn't bleeding anymore and except for a gash on his shoulder he didn't' have any visible scars. But all Pesu could think of was what Stefan had said earlier, and looking down at him, she noticed he was right.  
"I am the cause of his pain. That creature that attacked him, it was after me." Liews shook his head and motioned for Pesu to have a seat next to him. Pesu obeyed.  
"Lass, that creature was not just some evil thing come to get you. You remember my telling yaw about the good wizard and the bad wizard?" Pesu nodded. "I believe that shadow that haunts you is that evil wizard. Have you not wondered why everyone at the castle made such a fuss about that unique scar you carry? That was a sort of.trademark. Each wizard has a special sign and that sign can be inflicted on others."  
"So this is the sign of the bad wizard?" Pesu interrupted. But Liews again shook his head no.  
"That is the sign of the good wizard. I don't know yet why you have it but the fact that you carry it is a sign that you are someone of great importance. In fact." here he paused. He sighed, showing just the slightest sign of stress. He had great bags under his eyes and his hands were worn.  
"In fact, I believe you are the lost Princess Loriana. I think somehow you are her." he said. "You carried the old symbol, only royalty were allowed those. You are the right age, you do not know your parents.it all fits." Pesu just sat there, completely ensnared by what Liews was telling her. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she just sat there, staring at the Genie. He took her hand in a fatherly way.  
"And because so, I think we should go to the King." But this Pesu understood and she jumped up in alarm.  
"No! No! Don't make me go back to him. He is and evil man!" she screamed. Liews looked up at her.  
"He wasn't always evil. He used to be a kind hearted man, his wife too. But once the Princess died they're hearts turned to ice. It is believed by some that they were taken over by the evil wizard." At this he chuckled. "They weren't always wizards, they used to be Sorcerers. But they quarreled so much they were demoted. The old building that used to be the good wizards lab still has his Sorcerer title on its side. Professor Edward Sorcerer Unlimited." Again Liews laughed. "He did used to hold the highest power a Sorcerer could get, until they started bickering. The council didn't see it fit that such an immature man should hold the unlimited title, so it was taken from him when he was demoted." Pesu sat down again just as the first light of day was casting its glow across the bedroom. The effect the rays had on all the bottles was quite amazing. The whole room would turn green, then orange, then red, depending on what section of colors it hit. Though some of the bottles were broken from Stefan's fight, it was breathtaking.  
Pesu was brought back to reality when Stefan started to move. He opened his eyes groggily and stretched.  
"What the hell did I do last night?" He asked with a yawn. Pesu and Liews gawked at him. Once he had fully opened his eyes he jumped back, swearing.  
"Dammit! Don't you know better than to.lean over a man while he's sleeping? Nearly gave me a 'eart attack!" he screamed. Liews grabbed his shirt and pulled him up.  
"We were wondering just how much of a man you really are." He said. Stefan looked down, Liews slapped him.  
"The tail man! The tail!" then Stefan turned around, trying to get a good look at his fluffy tail. Then he turned around, a red tinge in his ears.  
"The tail.right. Well to make a long story short I'm a wolf." He said stretching and walking to the door as though it were completely normal for him to be a wolf. Pesu closely followed him and Liews her. Stefan slid down the stairs and sat down at the table where Pesu and Liews' drinks still sat unfinished. Pesu took a seat to his right, Liews to his left. His eyes darted between the two of them, clearly confused. He picked up Liews' cup of tea and sniffed it, then made a face and sat it back down. He looked at Pesu who eyed him and then at Liews who twitched his nose.  
"Alright so I'm a wolf! Big deal!" He snapped after a while.  
"Well, you clearly aren't a werewolf, yesterday wasn't a full moon." Pesu began reasonably. Stefan rolled his eyes.  
"Did I say werewolf?"  
"Aei! The lass is just trying to sort things out. If you're a wolf how are also a human, and if you aren't a werewolf." Stefan sighed.  
"While I was a wolf the one thing I wanted to be was a human. I roamed the forests looking for someone with the power to make me human. I found that person and now I wish more than anything I hadn't." he sighed again.  
"Well, who'd ya find?" he asked. Stefan glared at him.  
"The dark one. The same shadow that haunts her haunts me. That is why I cannot stand to be confined; my wolfish instincts are just too strong. He came to me with a proposal; he would turn me human if I swore to always be his servant. Of course I accepted and now he unleashes his anger on me at not being able to capture the girl." Liews now looked worried.  
"So you work for him? I cannot have you in this house if you are going to bring harm to this girl." He said. Stefan laughed.  
"I work for no one." He said standing up. He went to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. "Aye, I need a pint." He said opening the door.  
"Wait! You tail." Pesu laughed as Stefan rolled his eyes and stuffed his tail down his pants. Liews looked at Pesu.  
"Well we best get ya dressed. You'll want to wear something a little more, formal." He said. Pesu sighed. She really didn't want to go see the king. As far as she was concerned he was a cruel man who deserved no love.  
Liews chose a pale pink dress with lots of frills. He had to force Pesu into it. "You don't seriously expect me to wear that do you?" she said backing away from Liews who was holding the dress.  
"You wore dresses like this when you went to the school." He said plaintively. Pesu rolled her eyes.  
"Well yeah but not pink." She said. "Come on! How about that green one?" she said pointing to the forest green dress that was still on the rack.  
"This will bring out the nice red in your hair." He said as Pesu reluctantly took the dress to the closet to change, all the while complaining about how it was pink. Liews smiled. When she finally changed into it she looked like a real Princess. The dress framed her delicate body and showed everyone of her many curves. It was just the right shade of pink to make her flaming red hair look even brighter. It had frills at the waist and at the bottom. Pesu sighed as she spun around for Liews to see. He grabbed her hand and sat her down at a chair and started putting up her hair. He left to chunks to frame her face and lay against the dress, but the rest he out in a tight bun. He gave her white gloves to wear and dainty pink heels. When he was finally satisfied he took her hand and walked her over to a mirror, wiping a single tear away. As Pesu stood in font of the mirror, all dressed up, she almost cried. This girl in front of her was even more alien to her than the ordinary Pesu.  
It was with a heavy heart that she walked up the steps of the castle. Liews kept going on and on about how she should look forward to being the Princess. But the only thing Pesu wanted was to be in Max's arms, safe and sound. As they approached the door a guard stopped them. Pesu recognized him as Michael. Liews whispered something in his ear and Michael let them pass. They entered the great hall which was decorated with dark green velvet. The man with the little yellow hat came up and greeted them with his squeaky voice.  
"The King and Queen are expecting you." He said bowing. Liews returned the bow and they followed him into a room laden with red velvet and two highly adorned chairs where the Kind and Queen sat. She was wearing a simple blue dress that just barely out did the one Pesu had been wearing earlier. He was wearing a tunic of the same deep red as the curtains in the room. Pesu curtsied and Liews bowed. The King acknowledged them with a nod of his head. He snapped and the little man with the yellow hat came up carrying something. The King took this and Pesu saw at once what it was.  
"My necklace!" She said surprised. The King looked at her, bemused.  
"My dear lady, I happen to know this belongs to an ex-prisoner. Is that you?" Pesu nodded her head. The King smiled.  
"I also happen to know there is only one in the world and that belonged to my daughter. I have spoken with Witch Evergalde and she says you were found with it. She also gave me this." He snapped his fingers again and the little man brought forth a blanket which the King took.  
"She says you were wrapped in this, and she assumed it was your name. come and get it child." And Pesu walked up to the King and took the dirty blanket. Marked clearly on the side was P.E.S.U. the king looked down at her.  
"Do you know what it stands for?" he asked. Pesu was remembering what Liews had told her.  
"It must stand for Professor Edward Sorcerer Unlimited." She said slowly. The King nodded his head.  
"Very good. As you know from your visits to the school, that that was the last place my daughter was known to be." He looked down at Pesu.  
"Welcome home, Loriana." 


	3. Living as Someone Else

An: I hope this is an interesting story so far and if not.I'm sorry! *sniff*  
  
The man with the yellow hat came up to Pesu and was preparing to lead her to another room. But Pesu ran over to Liews and flung her arms around him. He patted her awkwardly.  
"Oh Liews thank you.thank you for everything. I'm gonna miss you so much." She sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Aye, I'll come and see ya lass. Maybe even bring.err.wolfy with me." He said with a wink. Pesu was forced to leave Liews and proceed up to the royal bedrooms where she was to make herself at home. Pesu was dazed at all that was going on. There was no way she could be a princess, there had to be a mistake.  
Upon entering the room she noticed how fancy it was. A red silk bed was in a corner with elegant silk curtains, there was a vanity that was extremely fancily carved. Pesu ran to the bed and sat down, thinking about all that had happened to her. Sometime later she heard a knock at the door, she didn't reply. The person knocked again, this time entering, it was Queen Dalmantia. She entered in a gliding fashion and sat on the bed next to Pesu, Pesu could tell she had been crying. She pulled a lose strand away from Pesu's face and smiled. Pesu looked down at her feet.  
"Oh.I'm so glad your home.I have missed you oh so much. You are my darling daughter and I'm so happy you're finally home." She smiled again and walked away. Pesu turned towards the mirror above the vanity; she stood up and walked over to it. The person she saw was a complete stranger.  
Everyday for a week Pesu stayed locked in her room, and aside from small visits from the King and Queen she was left alone. Everyday she would avoid the mirror; avoid the stranger staring at her in fancy clothes. And finally, just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she got a visit from Liews and Stefan and to her surprise, Derrick. When she heard the knock at her door she figured it was the Queen again, but when the door opened to reveal her true friends she lunged at them, tears in her eyes.  
"I have missed you so much. I was afraid I'd go insane in here all alone!" She said giving Liews a huge hug. When she finally had regained herself she noticed Max was not there.  
"Where is Max?" she asked, afraid of the answer. Derrick looked at his feet. Pesu walked over to him.  
"Derrick.he.did want to come didn't he?" she asked, but Derrick just shook his head as Stefan gave a snort.  
"He's probably completely forgotten about you, love. Your just 'is lil puppet." He smiled. Pesu sat on her huge bed, feeling totally lost. Liews walked over and took her hand.  
"Is there anything you want to talk about lass?" he asked gently. Pesu looked into his deep blue eyes and nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the balcony where they could have some privacy. She sat at the edge of a beautifully carved white rail over looking the city. It was almost sunset and she looked out to an array of orange and red colors in the clouds covering the city. She could see the birds flying around, singing care free songs; she could see the many cobbled streets that wove like mazes threw the many buildings. It brought a pain to her heart. She looked again at Liews.  
"Every day when I wake up I look into the mirror to see.someone I don't know. I'm so confused Liews. I don't know who I am anymore." She screamed. "Am I really Princess Loriana? The name is so different to me! I don't know anymore. When I look into the sunset I wonder just who the hell I am!" She buried her face in her hands as Liews put a comforting arm around her.  
"Pesu, you are who you are. There is nothing in this world that can change that for you. Just look in your heart and you should be able to see yourself." He said getting up. Pesu stared at him as he began to sing a little tune.  
"Dawn approaches her broken heart, a pain stabbing her painfully as she stared up at the retreating darkness, not knowing who she was." he looked at her.  
"Sound familiar lass?" he asked. "There's more to it, but I'll tell once you've gotten yourself thorough this." He said leaving Pesu alone. Pesu sat on the floor, resting her chin on the rail, thinking of Max. If he wasn't going to come to her, then she was going to go to him, she thought as a glint appeared in her eyes. Tonight she was gonna break out. She heard a soft knock at the door and she slowly got up and walked over to her bed where she laid on her back, looking up at the canopy.  
"Loriana?" the queen's voice called as she opened the door. Pesu just lay on her back, breathing heavily.  
"Oh good your still here."she said as Pesu rolled her eyes. Where the hell was she gonna go?  
"Honey, well, it's just that you haven't been coming to dinner and the King and I would really want to see our daughter dine with us again. So I expect you to be there." She looked at Pesu and gave her a motherly hug.  
"Hon, I know this has been hard for you but I just want you to know that no matter what, you are my little princess." She released Pesu and stood up, heading for the door.  
"Starting tomorrow you will attend school. As I hear you are already familiar with the teacher." She said before leaving. Pesu threw a pillow at the door. Not tonight, tonight she was going to eat with Max, and it was going to be like old times. Her heart ached as she remembered the night she spent with Max under the stars. She sat at the edge of her bed, looking out the open balcony windows out to the now dark streets. The moon was getting bigger, just as she was getting more excited. 


End file.
